Precision
by petrifiedzombielover
Summary: Timmy is forced to face his past as a mysterious force brings him back to his summer home. Is it her? or something more sinister.
1. Chapter 1

**My attempt at an ncis fanfic. I have had this idea for awhile and decided why not?**

**please review xD**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING but my own charries and my little hometown of surf city. jk. **

**

* * *

**

Sweat beaded on her brow as she ran. Her legs burned from the strain and she wanted so bad to give up. But, something was chasing her. She could hear it behind her. It's breath low and panting. The way it growled as if to compel her to stop. It liked to chase and it was getting a good one.

The waves crashed down on the beach. Usually it was a comforting sound but, it just made her ears ring. The monster drew closer to her knowing she tired. Soon it would be bored and just tear her apart.

"Help! Please!" she screamed, her lungs about to give away from the pressure.

Her voice echoed of the sand. No one was here. No one would save her.

* * *

Tim sat at his desk clicking away on his key board. Numbers and letters flowed on to his screen as he finished his report on the latest case they had tackled. The ding of the elevator gave way that DiNozzo and Zivah had arrived. As usual, they were arguing over something movies or maybe a euphemism Zivah didn't understand. Tim didn't really care to today. He woke up with a massive headache and this feeling that something was wrong. No matter what he did he just couldn't shake the feeling.

"Whats up McGoo." Tony teased dropping down beside Tim's desk.

This morning it annoyed Tim a lot more than usual. Zivah walked over and stood in front of Tim's desk noticing his change in behavior.

"Just finishing this report." he answered trying his best to tune them out.

"What is wrong McGee." She leaned down placing her hands on his desk. "You look like someone has kicked your kitten."

"I'm not even sure how to fix that one." Tony grimaced.

"Look guys, I just want to be left alone."

Tony put his arm around Tim's shoulder. "What kind of team would we be if we left McProbe by himself."

"I don't know Dinizzo why don't we find out." Gibbs walked by them to his desk. "We have a dead marine in North Carolina. Pack your gear."

* * *

"Where the hell is this place?" DiNozzo asked staring at the map.

"Go down 50, you can't miss it." Tim answered from the back seat almost awake.

"How would you that?"

"I used to vacation there during the summer."

"In a place called Surf City?" Tony shook his head.

"It's a nice place."

Tim stared out the window at the passing scenery. This was the last place he wanted to be right now. After awhile Surf City became his personal hell. He refused to go back. Now he had no choice. What if he saw her again? He swallowed hard pushing the thought from his mind. He hadn't seen her in years, since he left for that last summer. She probably hated him by now. Tim still thought about her often. Especially when he was with another woman. His thoughts always jumped back to her.

He closed his eyes allowing himself to think of her for a second longer. Her long brown hair, her bright green eyes that always teased him. She was always smiling, always kissing him. The first night they made love it was nighttime. The waves cresting to shore glistened in the moonlight. It was the only time he ever felt whole.

Then one day she changed. She chopped off her hair. Her eyes darkened. She didn't smile as much and if she did it never looked genuine. She wouldn't let him touch her. It was the only time she showed emotion. He would reach for and she would break. Tears would brim in her eyes and she would turn her back on him.

The summer ended and Tim had to leave for bigger and better things. They never even said goodbye.

He felt a harsh poke on his arm.

"What?" He looked over.

Zivah nodded outside. "We are here."

The spectators standing outside mostly consisted of locals. Tim recognized quite a few of them. Gibbs pushed his way past and walked onto the access to the beach. Before you even hit the sand you could see the blood. Blood coated the sand, a few body parts scattered here and there. Tim's stomach turned as he stepped carefully to avoid as much of it as he could.

The woman was mauled beyond recognition. What was left of her body was covered in deep claw marks. Ducky kneeled beside the woman contemplating how he was going to figure out when she died considering the liver was missing. His gloved hands ran over the claw marks. Many animals went through his head but, none of them could do this much damage.

"I don't understand. Why are we investigating an animal attack?" Zivah asked lingering by the waves, the camera poised and ready.

Gibbs pointed to some lettering beside the body.

Tim looked to where Gibb's was pointing and felt his stomach drop to his feet. Blood was scrawled across the sand relaying a message.

_**Here boy. Come out Timmy.**_

"Thats why."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you guys for the feedback. Hopefully you like this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS yadda yadda yadda**

**

* * *

**

The words scrawled across the sand haunted Tim every time he closed his eyes. He wasn't sure what it meant but, he knew without a doubt the words were for him. He felt sick. Everything in his vision was blurred. His stomach swirled for the first time in a long time at the crime scene. Something, someone mutilated a marine all to get his attention. Why? A hand came down his shoulder making him jump.

Gibbs stood above him. "Start interviewing some of the locals. See if you can find out anything."

It was if Gibbs knew Tim needed a break from the gore spread across the beach. He nodded and turned from the scene. He couldn't get away fast enough it seemed. His shoes sank in the sand as he walked back up to the access and stood in front of the whispering locals. He could tell from the looks on their faces that some of them recognized him. He pulled a pad of paper from his jacket pocket. His hands shook and he clenched them in fists hoping to quell the movements.

Finally, he pulled himself together enough to approach the person closest to him. He flipped open the pad to a fresh page. He didn't want them to think that he was still chubby, scared Timmy. Nervously, he cleared his throat and proceeded to ask his questions.

* * *

It took forever to get through everyone crowded in front of the entrance to the beach. Everyone wanted to have idle talk. They wanted to know how he liked his job, why didn't he come back for so long, what happened between him and his girlfriend, if he had a current girlfriend, or wife or a family. He couldn't stand the prying questions. It was if they were placing him on an autopsy table and cutting him open. They wanted dirt, gossip. And most of all they wanted drama. They had all and that it common and one more thing. All of them claimed not to know anything about what happened.

Tim sighed heavily as the last person walked away. He ran his fingers through his hair and looked over his notes. Not a damn thing. No one knew who she was, what she was doing here, or what killed her. He knew they were lying. It's what these people were good at but, he couldn't just tell Gibbs that.

As if he heard Tim thinking about him Gibbs materialized beside him. Tony and Ziva were right behind him with the evidence bags and camera. In the midst of all the questioning Ducky must have left already with the body.

"No one knows anything." Tim stood, pocketing his pad of paper a little annoyed at wasting ten pages all containing the same thing.

"Now why do I doubt that McGee." Gibbs gave him the look.

"Someone has to know something. It's not exactly the place you just pass through." Ziva noted.

Tim looked down the road thinking for a moment. "There's a restaurant that's right past the bridge. If anyone comes in to town they know it."

"Then that's where we'll go."

* * *

The team entered the restaurant and everyone quieted. Their eyes gazed at the newcomers. For some reason Tim felt nervous again as if they could see through him. Gibbs, not noticing, or not caring it could be either, walked up to the hostess and flashed his badge.

"We need to ask a few questions." Gibbs pulled out the picture of the PFC at the beach. "Do you recognize her.

The hostess, an older woman hardly glanced at the picture already knowing her answer. "Never seen her before."

Gibbs gave her the look and she sighed. "Look, she's never been in here. We don't know who she is. And we would greatly appreciate if you didn't rile up the locals."

"I have a murder to investigate. I don't care about what you would appreciate. Maybe you should look at the picture again." Gibbs slammed it down on the table, having a glaring match with the woman.

The door to the kitchen swung open and one of the waitresses opened the door carrying a tray. Her eyes grazed over the strangers in the place. Her eyes rested on McGee and the tray slipped from her fingers. Everyone's eyes turned to look at her.

Tim stared at the widened green eyes staring at him. Her eyes sought only his as he could see her frame tremble. It was her. His dreams did her no justice he realized as she stood a few feet in front of him.

"E-e-evan." He stammered.

He could feel the eyes of his team on him as he took an involuntary step forward. Her hair had grown back into full waves around her face. She looked at him as if she couldn't believe he was here. Like she wanted to hug him and run away at the same time.

"Your hair...it grew back." he said.

He wanted to slap himself the moment he said it. He was sounded so stupid in front of all these people. He could almost feel them laughing at him.

It snapped her out of it and her eyes narrowed. "You haven't seen me for years and thats all you have to say."

Her voice was even better than he remembered. He wanted to close his eyes and fall into it. Wait, did she just try to turn the blame on him?

"Last time I saw you, you were practically begging me to leave." He lashed out surprised at his own anger.

She was surprised too but, she hid it, her mouth settling into a hard line. "You were too good for me remember?" she turned her back and walked back into the kitchen.

"Like I said, special agent, I'd prefer it if you didn't rile up the locals. Perhaps you should leave now." The woman spoke up, her eyes focused on McGee.

Tim didn't need to be told twice.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Know this chapter is kind of short. But I didn't want to overdo it. So have fun. To all who have Read and Reviewed, thank you!_**

**_Disclaimer: I dont own.

* * *

_**

****Tim awoke in the room they had rented from the hotel. The moon shone through the window inviting the shadows to dance around the light. He sat up slowly not wanting to disturb Gibbs and rested his head in his hands. After he had ran from the restaurant they had decided to get room. Gibbs sent Tony and Ziva back to Virginia to solve the case from there while he and Gibbs stayed. Part of him wished he had asked Gibbs to send him back but, he wanted to be near her again. He couldn't believe just a few hours ago she had been standing in front of him.

He let out a heavy sigh and flopped back on the pillows. A low mournful howl echoed from outside. Tim looked out his window. That was weird. There weren't any wolves around her. After a moment he shrugged. It was probably just a dog. He heard something graze his window and he shot up reaching for his gun. Quietly, he closed in on the window and peeked out.

She was standing there. Waiting.

Tim swallowed hard and lowered the gun slowly. He wasn't sure what to do. She brought up her hand and beckoned him outside. As if someone had wrapped strings around his limbs he set his gun down on the nightstand and walked quietly pass Gibb's sleeping form. Cool night air rushed in when he opened the door. He made his way around the building his feet sinking in to the cold sand. She sat close to the water, the waves nibbling at her toes. She turned to look at him her hair loose around her face. Her green eyes were lit up and she stood. He noticed she was wearing the same dress she wore when they had sex for the first time.

Her fingers clasped around his and she led him up to a dune. Gently, she pushed him down, crawling on top of him. His mind and his hormones raged when she lowered her lips to his. Her lips were full and sweet. His hands were everywhere as he once again memorized her every curve. He pulled the dress over her head and flung it aside taking in her nude body. He opened his mouth to tell her he loved her but, her finger pressed against his lips. She leaned down and nuzzled his neck, her tongue flicking over the ridge of his vein. He closed his eyes and felt something sharp digging into his neck. He pushed against her shoulders and pushed her off of him.

Her mouth was rimmed with blood, his blood. He touched the stickiness pouring from his neck. She snarled softly her features transforming. Her eyes became hard with blood lust and her teeth grew sharp. He stared at her fingers as they shaped into claws. She jumped at him her claws aiming for him. He couldn't move fast enough and they pierced his chest. He yelled out in pain.

"MCGEE!" A familiar voice invaded his head.

Tim woke up struggling against Gibbs. He stared up at his boss and calmed down. Tim has kicked the sheets on to the floor during his nightmare. Cold hair from the window woke him up and he moaned softly. It had been a very long time since he had that nightmare. He concentrated on evening out his breathing. He was glad it was Gibbs with him and not Tony or Ziva. Gibbs wouldn't pester him with questions about what he was dreaming about.

"Sorry boss, bad dream." Tim finally said raising his eyes.

"Don't apologize McGee. Just get back to sleep." Gibbs stood and went back to his own bed.

Tim nodded and grabbed his sheet from the floor. He shook it out to cover himself. He felt something raining down on his legs. He reached down to brush away whatever it was and felt it stick to his hand. He brought it to closer to his face to see it in the light. It took him a moment to comprehend what it was but, when he did he felt the sweat brimming on his forehead.

It was sand.


	4. Chapter 4

**_I'm back. Hopefully, for good this time. I really missed writing. Sorry, if it's not that great, Trying to get back into the swing of things. Thank you for all the awesome reviews please keep em coming. _**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS. _**

* * *

Tim woke up an a worse mood than when he went to sleep. He was hoping all of this was a dream. The blood, the body, the message in the sand, and her. Most of all, her. He rubbed the lingering sleep from his eyes. He wished boss had just sent him back with Tony and Ziva. He dreaded having to see her again. He hadn't seen her in years and the first thing they did was argue. She was trying to make it his fault. Make him the bad guy. Well, he blatantly refused to be the only one to blame for what happened.

He let out a heavy sigh and stood to peel off his pajamas. Gibbs was in the shower so Tim was alone to get dressed in silence. He knew he would have to see her, Gibbs would want to question her and that would go over like a lead balloon. Tim, wouldn't let her get to him. He was here to do his job and the faster he did that the faster they could get the hell out of here.

Gibbs emerged from the bathroom dressed and ready. Tim strapped his gun down into the holster and slipped his badge in his front pocket. He just wanted to get this over with.

"Breakfast first." Gibbs said doing the same with his gun.

Tim looked up, that's not what he expected. Usually Gibbs could run off of coffee and his gut.

"Um, sure boss. Where uh do you want to go?"

"That place we went last night. They serve breakfast."

"Um, ok but, I don't really think they would want us there." Tim said had ulterior motives for not wanting to go. He didn't want to risk running into Evan.

Gibbs shrugged. "Might get some answers."

He was out the door before Tim could protest.

* * *

The welcome was less than warm. In fact, it was pretty much ice cold. Tim's fears were met when he saw Evan glaring at him from the hostess's desk. Tim swallowed uncomfortably and tried to look like an agent who didn't give a shit. Mostly, he was trying to channel Gibb's attitude. He followed his boss and sat down at one of the open tables. He looked over my shoulder and saw Evan having a heated discussion with the hostess. Finally, the hostess shook her head and pointed at out table. Evan sighed in resignation and walked over to us.

"Hi, what can I get you to drink?" she asked, falsely cheerful.

"Coffee, black." Gibbs looked up at her scrutinzing her.

Evan scribbled on her pad and looked over at Tim waiting for his answer. He opened his mouth not sure what to day. She rolled her eyes and scribbled down in her pad. She walked away to get the drinks.

Gibbs didn't say anything just liked at Tim with something that resembled amusement. Tim shrugged and slouched down in his seat wishing he could disappear. Evan came back and set down the coffee in front of Gibbs and a sweet tea in front of him. Timothy tried, without much success, to hide his smile. She still remembered what he loved to drink when he was here, especially since they didn't have sweet tea up north.

"Do you know what you would like to order or would you like a few more minutes?" She painted on her false smile.

'Eggs, scrambled, bacon and toast. And maybe you could tell me who she is?" Gibbs slid the picture of the dead marine across the table.

Evan froze her pen poised on the paper. She regained her compsure and looked Gibbs straight in the eye. "I don't know who she is."

"You're still a bad liar Evan." Tim spoke up.

Evan looked over at him and her lip curled slightly. "And you're still a good one." she stuffed the pad in her apron and stalked off back to the kitchen.

Against his better judgement Tim stood up and followed her. He pushed through the door to the kitchen and grabbed her arm. "Evan, stop."

She turned around looking like she was going to swing at him. "Why are you here?" she pulled from his grasp.

"To solve a murder."

She shook her head. "No, why are you here. You could have had breakfast anywhere else but, you came here. Why?"

Tim opened his mouth to explain about Gibbs wanting to come here but, something came out first. "I wanted to see you." he blurted out. The moment he said he knew it was the truth more than anything.

Evan shook her head. "You can't anymore Tim. Its not making it any easier for either of us. Just forget about me." she whispered.

"Thats easier said than done."

"Why? I've forgotten about you." She looked up at him defiantly.

He shook his head. "You're a shitty liar Evan."

"Fuck you Timothy."

Tim grabbed her by the front of her shirt and pulled her forward. He leaned down wanting so bad to remember what her lips felt like. Her eyes widened but, she didn't protest.

"Get your hands off my wife."


End file.
